Love in a strange place
by Rainy-Bow-Dash
Summary: Mitchell and Jaelin, two very solitary bronies, get the shock of their lives when instead of waking up in a hospital, after an accident, they wake up somewhere they could only reach in their dreams. Features OCxRainbow Dash and OCxTwilight. Yes this is my first story, does contain some clop in later chapters. Please read and review :D *Still under heavy editing*
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1:

Prologue

As I walked down the street, on this overcast, miserable day I started to let my mind wander. I imagined of different possibilities, dreams, and other fantasies that I knew weren't possible.

I hated my life at the moment. My name was Mitchell, as an adolescent 14 year old boy at boarding school struggling being away from home for months at a time, I needed comfort. I found it in the MOST unlikely form I could ever believe…Ponies. Small, Cute, Multi-Coloured Ponies. I had been a Brony for just over a few months now, and I couldn't get enough of the show. I ended up converting my best friend, Jaelin to a Brony as well. That was pretty much my life. School, Ponies, Sleep. Repeated every day. I was also an avid reader and played Video Games extensively. But other than that, the only thing I had recently found comfort in was…Ponies…

Continuing on… I was walking alongside my Friend, Jaelin. We were just returning home from a hectic paintball game. As we walked we idly argued over who the best pony was. "Pinkie pie obviously" said Jaelin in his easy-going voice. Jaelin was the same height as me, and just a few months older than me. He had a giant puffy head of golden curls (a little too puffy) and wasn't anything special in the physical attributes department. "Bullshit, Rainbow Dash is the fucking bomb" I replied in my thick Australian accent. I moved my hand up to wipe my black and blue hair out of my eyes as we continued our walk. As you could probably guess, his favourite pony was Pinkie Pie, and mine was Rainbow Dash. We were hooked. After a weekend of all-nighting MLP – FIM and Other video games we had to get out sometime so we decided to go for a paintball session. This had left us starving so we decided to grab something to eat.

We arrived at our location, a small café just down the street from our school. We went inside and ordered a burger and chip each, before sitting down beside the window. Our argument continued when Jaelin came back with "But Pinkie can bend the laws of physics, and is just fucking adorable". I had to admit he had a point about the Cute Pink Mare. "But Rainbow Dash can fly faster than the speed of sound" I retorted. "Fair enough" he said, ending our petty quarrel.

"Here you are boys" said a beautiful young waitress as she bought our food over, "Thanks" we said at the same time. We dug into our meal, before long Jaelin had a comment about the waitress. "Shit mate would you look at her, been a while since I've seen someone as hot as her!" I had to agree she did look a little more alluring then she should've in a workplace. As I picked up my burger it started to absolutely pour rain outside. "Ah crap, looks like we won't be walking home anytime soon" I stated.

Before Jaelin could respond all I heard was a loud crash… and then saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Born Anew

Chapter 2:

Born anew

Holy shit I was in pain. I didn't know what the hell happened, but whatever did it left me in EXTREME pain. My whole body ached, like I had experienced an intense electric shock. I sat up looking around me, trying to take a hold of my surroundings. Everything looked so…surreal; it felt like I was in some sort of a cartoon. As I looked around I noticed I was in some sort of forest. Lying face down in the dirt a few metres to my left was Jaelin. His shirt was scorched and blackened around the side. I tried to over over towards him but at first found myself having small spasms in my muscles. I made a theory in my head that we might've been in a freak accident with a lightning bolt. I slowly made my way over to him, thankful to see he was still breathing. I gave him a small kick, and he stirred but wouldn't awake. I kicked him much harder the second time in the ribs...he awoke flailing his arms and legs, hoping to land one on his attacker. "Calm down idiot it's just me". "Oh fuck this hurts" he exclaimed as he rose to his feet. "Where the hell are we?" he asked. I explained to him my theory on the lightning bolt accident, and the fact that we were in some cartoon-ey forest.

"Where the hell do you think we are?" he finally said. "I have not the slightest clue, but it looks as though there is some path over there." As we moved through the small undergrowth we, sure enough, came to a path. We decided to go to the right, following the path for half an hour before we stopped abruptly. "Dude did you hear that?" I asked, "Hear what?" he replied. "That music, it sounds like its coming from above us." We looked up, but only saw clouds, lots of clouds in strange formations. "C'mon, let's keep moving before it gets dark." We continued along the path, and before long it got dark, VERY dark. We struggled to see in front of us. "Dude get your flashlight out" I called to Jaelin. In response he lifted his flashlight out of his backpack and turned it on, supplying some light to the path. "Cheers" I said as he handed it to me. "What else did you bring" I asked him. We sat down for a bit to take stock of our equipment. Since we had just been at paintball, and we were both hooked on paintball we had 2 thick woollen jackets for the cold. We put them on because the temperature started to drop quickly. "Dude we look like freakin eskimos!" Jaelin pointed out. We continued to look at our gear. We had 2 flashlights, a change of clothes, some water and some chips. "Let's get moving, I need to find somewhere to sleep ASAP" I said. "Okey Dokey Lokey" cam Jaelin's reply. Ugh him and his references.

We continued on that dark path for about an hour, before we came across a town. We proceeded to walk into town but could find no signs of life. We moved through the town in the dark with only our small flashlight to aid us, until we found a small barn in which there was hay. "I'm thinking we should crash here" I said. Jaelin took no notice as he slumped down, jacket and all, into the hay. "Goodnight then" I said sarcastically as I lied down in my own "bed" of hay and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Where did you say we are?

Chapter 3:

Where did you say we are?

"Now what in tarnation is goin' on here?" A voice echoed from the entrance to the barn. I awoke with a jump, still in my jacket. Jaelin jumped up across from me and we turned to face the source of our disturbance. The bright sunlight beamed in behind the person confronting us so we could not see them. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, my friend and I here got lost and we needed a place to stay the night." "What the hay! You can talk?!" the voice exclaimed. "Yeah of course" Jaelin said. "Wha' are you?" the voice enquired. "We are magical monsters from the land of earth!" I said sarcastically. I expected a laugh as a response, but all I heard was CRACK and Jaelin fell beside me. I looked up to see… a hoof? flying towards my face.

"Ah bloody hell I've had enough of being knocked out" I said. I tried to open my eyes, but there was some sort of bandage blocking my eyesight. "Jaelin you there?" I called out into the gloom. I was met with a constant "beep beep beep" of a heart monitor. Am I in hospital, I wondered. "Yeah I'm here" said Jaelin, just off to my right a bit. "Are we in hospital?" he asked. "Yeah I'm pretty sure we are." "Thank god, I don't know how much longer I can handle being knocked out." "Same here bro" I said back to him. I felt down, bloody nurses didn't even bother to take off my jacket. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

"They can talk!" A surprised female voice came from somewhere around my feet, In the same room. "Yeah ah told you they could" replied the voice from the barn earlier. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh what do you think they are!?" A surprised voice exclaimed from the bottom of the room. "They don't look like any animal I've ever seen" said a timid sounding. "Darling isn't it obvious they are some sort of filthy forest creature?" Said a…posh sounding voice. "They don't look to scary to me" claimed another confident voice. "Excuse me but I'd love it if you stopped talking about us as though we aren't in the room." I said in the most polite way possible, without showing any anger. "Yeah we are not monsters!" exclaimed Jaelin from beside me. "Terrible sorry about my friends, we've just never seen anything like you in Equestria before." It took a moment for that comment to sink in. "WE ARE WHERE!" We both yelled from our hospital beds in sync. "In Equestria of course" the voice replied. "If you don't mind could you please take these bandages off my face so I can see" I said. "Okay" the voice, hesitantly. The moment that bandage dropped, my eyes bulged. Before me stood 6 multicolour ponies. None other elements of harmony themselves. "Oh…my…god" I whispered to myself as I saw them all standing in front of us. "Jaelin can you believe what we are seeing?" I asked. "No fucking way" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Chapter 4:

Introductions

"Hello" Jaelin and I said in sync, bewildered at the cartoon ponies standing on front of us. "Hi" Said a purple pony, standing at the front of the group. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I own the library in town and these are my friends." "Hiya, I'm Pinkie Pie, I work at Mr and Mrs Cake's shop the Sugarcube Corner! What's your names? Oh I bet your new here, and that means you don't have any friends and that means I have to throw you a welcome to ponyville party to make you friends!" an exuberant pink pony exploded while jumping around the room. "Hi all, Ahm AppleJack My family an' I own Sweet Apple Orchards outside of town an' I'm mighty sorry about bucking y'all in the face before" An orange pony with golden hair in ponytails explained. "Hello Darlings, I'm Rarity, and I'm in charge of the carousel boutique down the street. If you ever need a change of clothes just come and see me" She said with a smile. "And I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria! Because I'm a Pegasus I work on the weather patrol!" yelled a cyan pony with a rainbow mane who was flying around the room leaving small rainbows in her wake. "And I… flutter…" said a shy creamy yellow pony with a pink mane. "Sorry?" I asked (already knowing who she was) "I said that I'm…F-F-FlutterShy" she said quickly. "What are your names?" asked Twilight. "Well my name is Jaelin" he said from beside me. "And my name is Mitchell" I said. "Well it's very nice to meet you" said Twilight, taking control of the conversation from her friends. "And if you don't mind me asking…what are you?" She inquired. "We are humans." I explained. "Ooooh Hue-mans" went the reply around the room. "Can we get up now?" I asked, wanting to get out of this uncomfortable bed. "Sure just give me a minute" said a White pony from the edge of the room, I hadn't even noticed her in the room. I recognised her as "Nurse Redheart" from some of the episodes. She undid the straps on Jaelin and my beds allowing us to stand. "Oh crap" I realised we were still in our dirty clothes from last night. "Where are our bags we need to get out of this." Nurse Redheart pointed over to the corner in which our bags were. "Thanks" we said, and she left the room. "If you ladies don't mind we need to get changed, can we meet you outside afterwards?" "You mean you wear clothes all the time?" piped Rarity. "Uhm…yea." We replied, trying to avoid this awkward conversation. "Cmon girls, Its obvious they want a bit of privacy" Said Twilight as she funnelled her friends out of the room. "Aww why we won't peek" came a reply from one of the ponies as they were directed out of the room.

As soon as they were gone I turned to Jaelin. "Dude what the hell is happening?!" "I don't have a clue, but I'm eager to stay here." "Not like we had much of a life back home" was my reply. We quickly changed out of our clothes, into our spare ones, from our backpacks. I was wearing my casual grey hoodie and green tracksuit pants, and Jaelin was wearing a blue t-shirt and some hot pink shorts. "Ready?" I asked, as I prepared to meet the ponies of my dreams. "Ready" Jaelin replied.

We stepped out of the hospital and our eyes were bombarded with colour and atmosphere, as we said in sync "Ponyville".


	5. Chapter 5: Changing and Adapting

Chapter 5:

Changing and Adapting

We walked down towards the gang of 6 ponies, located at the bottom of the small hill that the hospital was on. "Hi" We said to the shocked group of ponies. "You look soo…" "WEIRD!" Pinkie Pie finished Twilight's sentence. "Pinkie that's hardly any way to treat our…new…friends" Rarity exclaimed in an unsure tone. "We don't mean any harm" I said quickly, "We just blacked out to find ourselves in a forest, and followed a path for a few hours. Coming to this town. No-one was awake so we tried to find a place to stay, and ended up in a barn. "Mah barn" said AppleJack with a small smile. "Yeah…sorry for intruding" Jaelin said. "Nah its fine sugar cube, just warn me next time so I don't buck your face in" she replied with a quite giggle. "I'll keep that in mind" I said. "So I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay" said Twilight. "I have a few spare rooms in my library" She said with rather lusty smile. I turned my back on the ponies to talk with Jaelin for a second. "Dude I call dibs on Pinkie." "What are you talking about man?" "Staying somewhere, I want to stay with Pinkie!" "Okay but…I don't know where I'm going to stay." "Bro, you like Rainbow Dash right? See If you can stay with her!" "Okay but how?" "IDEA!" Jaelin yelled making the ponies behind us pull funny faces. "Let's propose a sleepover at Twilights so we can get to know them better!" "Okay, sounds good."

We turned around to face the ponies. "We were hoping we could have a sort of sleepover, all of us, so we can get to know each other more." I said with my best convincing smile. "Of course!" Said Twilight. "But I really think you should meet Princess Celestia first." "Okay how do we do that?" I asked. "Just wait here, I'll be right back!" Twilight said before she dashed off. We sat in awkward silence, whilst the remaining 4 without Fluttershy looked us over, remarking on our strange body shapes and such. Twilight came running back to us. "The Princess said she will be with us shortly!" she said, out of breath. A blinding flash of white light came from our side, and standing in its place after it had diminished, in all her glory was Princess Celestia. The 6 ponies fell to their knees in front of the Princess. "May I speak with you in private humans?" "Yes of course."

Milliseconds before I finished my sentence we were engulfed in a white light, teleported somehow to a small room in a large castle. Princess Celestia broke the silence. "I know of your story Mitchell and Jaelin." "But how!" I said shocked. "I have already read your mind, and I know of your world, and how you arrived here. Do not worry, you may stay here as I believe you watch our world through moving pictures and you are fans of this?" "Yes Princess we are." Said Jaelin. "You may stay in our world on two conditions." The Princess stated. "One You must agree to be turned into stallion, and two you must never mention your outside world to anypony. "A WHAT!?" We still had trouble comprehending the first condition. "A stallion, A male pony." "Yes I know that but…" I looked at Jaelin and he didn't seem to be impacted at all. "Okay" Agreed finally. "Very well, What race do you want to be?" "Jaelin spoke up first, "A Unicorn please!" With a beaming smile he was engulfed by a blue light. After the light had subsided a golden unicorn with a red Mohawk stood in his place. "Holy shit dude! I'm a fucking pony!" "Okay your turn" said the Princess turning towards me. "A Pegasus please" I felt my actually skin shifting, and changing forms. When the process was done Mitchell no longer existed. In his place stood a full dark black Pegasus with black and blue striped hair.


	6. Chapter 6: Our New Bodies

Chapter 6

Our new Bodies

It was difficult walking in the new body at first, but I had it mastered after a few minutes practice. Princess Celestia instructed us to go back to ponyville. But first said we needed new names. I became Mist Chaser or Mist, And Jaelin became Golden Blast or Blast. We were teleported back to ponyville, and headed straight to Twilight's library.

We arrived at the door, ready to re-introduce ourselves as Mist Chaser and Golden Blast. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a small purple dragon. "Hello, welcome to the library come in" he said with a warm smile. "I haven't seen you around town before" he said. "My name is Spike, what's yours." I responded "My name is Mist Chaser, and this is Golden Blast." I said, whilst pointing at Blast, who was fiddling with his new-found horn. After the introduction Twilight walked down the stairs. "Hi Twilight, recognise us?" I said to the mare as she descended. "No cannot say I do, anyway I need to shut the library for the night, could you please hurry with what you're getting." She said with a polite smile. "Twilight, it's us, the humans!" spoke up Blast. "WHAT!?" She exclaimed in shock. "Princess Celestia changed us into stallions, and we had to change our names as well. I was Mitchell but now I am Mist Chaser, and that was Jaelin but now he is Golden Blast." I explained. It took a while for the stunned mare to comprehend but after we had explained a bit further she said "So I take it you'll be staying in Equestria forever?" "More specifically we are staying in ponyville." I said with a smile on my face. "Oh wow that's wonderful" she said.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing 5 smiling mares, ready for the sleepover. Pinkie burst through the door first, jumping around carrying balloons from her mouth. Once everyone was inside, Twilight began to pass on the information of our change. Everyone took it well. Rainbow Dash was first to speak after Twilight. "So, Mist Chaser it is now hey? I might have to teach you how to use those wings." She said with a cheeky grin. "Uh…yeah thanks." I replied. "I can also teach you how to use your magic if you'd like." She said. Blast replied "That'd be great thanks."

"What are we sitting around for?!" Pinkie yelled. "Let's get this sleepover started, let's play a game!" "What kind of game." Blast and I said in sync. "Oh 'ah know, let's play spin the bottle!" suggested AppleJack. "How do we play that?" Asked Blast, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and myself at the same time. "Oh you can't tell me y'all haven't played spin the bottle before!" We all shook our head, minus Pinkie and AppleJack. "Ok, well y'all sit in a circle, and somepony spins the bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on has to do whatever the other pony wants them to do, then it's another pony's turn." "Ooooh" went the murmur around the circle. Pinkie somehow pulled a bottle out of thin air, and placed it in the middle of the group of friends. "My turn!" She yelled loudly, before giving the bottle a hearty spin, making it turn around through the circle.

-In Blast's mind-

*Please land on me Please land on me Please land on me*

-Back to Mist's Mind -

Everyone in the circle went quite as the bottle stopped on Golden Blast. He opened his eyes to see it pointing directly at him. I thought how lucky he was to have the one pony he liked to spin the bottle, and have it land on him! "Now what." said Twilight. Pinkie spoke up "You have to give me a 5 minute back massage!" Blast was a little taken back by Pinkie's request, but he obliged by sitting next to the mare, giving her an amazing massage. Pinkie let out little moans throughout the act. Who knew he was such a natural with his hands? After he finished Pinkie sat back up and gave him a big hug, causing him to blush, standing out on his golden cheeks. "Awww" went the circle as she released him. He went back to his spot. "Nice one" I whispered to him. He just blushed a little and looked away.

AppleJack spoke up "Because ah suggested it, ah want to go next." "Okey Dokey Lokey." Said Pinkie for the rest of us. AppleJack gave the bottle a strong shove, causing it to spin around and around until it landed on…FlutterShy! "Oh…dear." She said in her timid wavering voice. "Okay SugarCube I want you…to kiss…" FlutterShy squealed quietly at the mention of kiss "Mist Chaser!" AppleJack finished her sentence, smirking at FlutterShy. "Wait a second!" I said "It's the rules!" AppleJack interjected, "I know but I'm just saying, I don't want to, If she doesn't feel comfortable with it." The room went "Awww" again. AppleJack looked over at FlutterShy who said "I'll do it." This shocked everyone in the room, as she never usually did anything outgoing. She flew quickly across the room before I had a chance to decline. Our lips met, as she hovered a few centimetres from my face. It wasn't a long, or really intimate kiss, but FlutterShy was really gentle about it. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started. Whistles went up around the room as FlutterShy was clapped on. "Oh…um…sorry." She said in a quiet voice before returning to her spot in the circle, blushing profusely. I hadn't even gotten over the kiss and still wore a goofy grin.

This was interrupted by Rainbow Dash swooping down past the bottle causing it to spin around on the spot at an extreme speed. It spun for what seemed like minutes. Rainbow Dash watched eagerly as it continued to spin around and around. It stopped. I hadn't even noticed who it had stopped on until Blast whispered into my ear "lucky you." I looked down to see what he had meant and the bottle was pointing straight at me! "Well?" I asked. Rainbow Dash replied "I want you, to spend 15 minutes, in that closet over there, alone with me." She finished with a very mischievous grin. "Now hold on there Rainbow-" Started Twilight, before she was interrupted "Rules are rules…unless he's chicken." She said, staring me in the eyes. "I've got this." I said, standing up and putting on a brave face, inside my brain was on overdrive. I was going to spend 15 minutes in a closet alone with Rainbow Dash! This was a dream of mine. I walked over to the closet, surprisingly big as it was and sat down. I turned around to see all eyes on Rainbow Dash as she flew full speed at the closet, slamming into me and closing it at the same time.

"So…" I said to Rainbow Dash. "Don't play dumb with me Mist, I've seen you making googly eyes at me since you arrived." Really? I hadn't even noticed it. I was about to reply when I was stopped by lips touching mine. I opened my eyes wide to see I was face to face with a beautiful, cyan mare with a rainbow mane. Our lips moved together, at first I was nervous but then began to enjoy the kiss. Abruptly Rainbow shoved her tongue into my mouth, beckoning me to do the same. Our kisses became more passionate as our tongues fought control of the kiss. Time passed quickly as I was lost in paradise, I don't think we ever stopped kissing until we heard "Alrighty times up!" From outside. When the closet opened, Rainbow Dash trotted out chest out and proud, and left me blushing like crazy inside. Turns out we had spent 20 minutes instead of 15 in the closet.

The party continued, we kept playing spin the bottle. The later turns consisted of Rarity having to Make out with AppleJack in front of everyone for 5 minutes. Twilight having to stand on her head for 10 minutes whilst the game continued and FlutterShy having to sing for everyone. By the time the sleepover had finished, everyone had crashed in a big pile of mattresses and sleeping bags.


	7. Chapter 7: Settling In

Chapter 7:

I opened my eyes, still immensely tired. I sat up and looked around the room. I was lying on a mattress with Rainbow Dash lying across my feet and FlutterShy just above my head. I looked across to Golden Blast who had Pinkie Pie as a pillow. I searched for the remaining mares. Twilight was fast asleep with her face in a book, Rarity was sleeping on the couch and AppleJack was lying upside down on the table.

I stood up quietly and snuck across the room (as quietly as I could in this new body). I must remember to get Rainbow Dash to give me lessons on how to fly. After I thought I had gotten away from the mosh pit of bodies I started to walk towards the kitchen. God I was hungry. My mind was focused on finding food so much it didn't notice that there was a certain cyan mare floating around the house directly above me.

After I couldn't find any food in the kitchen I guessed Id wait until Twilight woke up. I turned around to go back out into the room with everyone else, and get some extra sleep. I thought I heard a noise behind me and turned back to the kitchen, to come face to face with Rainbow Dash speeding straight at me. She tackled me back down onto my bed knocking the wind out of me. After my vision had cleared I looked up to the mare, only just realising how truly beautiful she was, with her multi colour mane and her giant magenta eyes. "You're beautiful." I said to her as she stared back at me. "You're not so bad yourself stud." She said as she brushed my hair out of my face. Instead of replying I just started blushing like a tomato inches away from her face. She gently gloated off me and proceeded towards the doorway. "You want to come and get some flying in before breakfast?" "Uh…I can't fly." She just burst into a fit of laughter which I had to stop with my hoof to her mouth, to avoid waking the others. "Well do you want to learn from the best?" she asked. "Fuck yes!" I said, before following her out into the cool morning air.

"Okay, the first thing about flying is balance. You must always maintain your balance and aerodynamics whilst flying." She explained in an instructor like voice. After 20 minutes of falling on my face I could gently fly a few feet above the ground. "You're getting there." She said with a small smirk on her face. After another half an hour we decided to go back inside and get some breakfast. I could barely by now, just as long as it wasn't too fast.

We arrived back inside, to the smell of pancakes from the kitchen. It appeared that everyone was awake and getting ready for the day. FlutterShy was busy cleaning up her sleeping bag, Pinkie was jumping around bombarding Golden Blast with questions whilst AppleJack and Twilight cooked breakfast. Rarity was probably in the bathroom attending to her hair or something like that I guessed.

"Wow that smells great." I commented to Twilight and Applejack. "Yeh whilst we're in here busting our flanks you're out there prancin' through the sky." Retorted AppleJack. "Don't get your hair in a twist, I was just teaching him how to fly." Said Rainbow Dash. I was amazed that Rainbow Dash had already started to defend me. Her element was loyalty after all. "Getting a little defensive are we there sugercube?" teased AppleJack. "Got yourself a coltfriend there Dashie?" At this comment Rainbow Dash flew into the kitchen fists flying at AppleJack. It took both Twilight's magic and I to separate Rainbow Dash from AppleJack. It wasn't until after they had both apologised that I dared to let Rainbow Dash go.

Breakfast was served and It was delicious, some of the best pancakes that Blast and I had ever had. Coupled with AppleJack's sweet apples, It was amazing. I wolfed mine down in seconds and wasn't surprised to see that everyone else had done the same. After breakfast Twilight came in with a to-do list for us, for the rest of today. It consisted of: Finding a place to stay, getting a job, Twilight teaching Golden Blast some magic and finally Rainbow Dash helping me with flying.

First off, I prioritized was getting a job. "I've always got a spare spot down on the farm. Y'all can come an' work for me." AppleJack offered. I took her up on that, whilst Blast went to see if he could get a job down a SugerCube Corner with Pinkie Pie. Okay, number one down, next was finding a place to stay. Ill figure that out later, right now I feel like just going for a walk through the town. Everyone left the house off to their respective jobs. Rainbow Dash to go check up on the weather patrol, Twilight stayed back at the library, FlutterShy went to help some ducks down by the lake, Rarity went to design some new dress and Pinkie went to her job at SugarCube Corner with Golden Blast.

I left the house and continued through the main street. I saw some ponies that I recognized from the show on my walk. It was nice and peaceful. I walked for a few hours before I decided to go and check out AppleJack's farm. It wasn't too far a walk. And the Scenery was amazing on the way. When I passed through the orchards surrounding their farm my nose was bombarded by sweet smelling apples.

When I approached the farm yard a sweet young, creamy yellow filly approached me. "Heya there mister, What brings you to Sweet Apple Orchards?" she asked. "Oh I'm here about a job that AppleJack offered me." "Oh you must be that new guy that she was telling us about before. My names AppleBloom, pleased to meet 'cha!" "Hi there AppleBloom my name is Mist Chaser, where is your sister?" "Just this way, follow me." With that she started skipping across the yard to the barn in which AppleJack was attending to some apples. "

Heya there Mist, you coming on that job I offered ya?" AppleJack asked. "Uh yeah I could really use some…bits I think. When can I start?" "Three days from now SugarCube. That's when the next harvest is due." "Cool Thanks AppleJack." "Cya round Mist!" She called as I proceeded to walk back to town.

As I got back to town I noticed something was out of the ordinary, from what I could tell anyway. There weren't that many people out in the street. I approached one of the stores and inquired within as to why there were no people out in the streets. he said "There's been a few muggings and beatings this morning, everyone's tending to stay in doors to avoid this happening to themselves." As if on cue a group of 3 cloaked stallions walked through the street. They just looked menacing. The air seemed to hang still around them as they walked. I hoped I wouldn't run into them anytime soon.

I continued my walk quickly now, not wanting to be caught by the group when I heard a scream. I would have kept walking, trying to avoid trouble, except for the fact that I recognized that voice.

It was Rainbow Dash's scream.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

Chapter 8

The Rescue

I half sprinted and half flew back into town, searching for the source of the scream. My eyes scanned the empty streets when I spotted them, over in the entrance to an alleyway, Rainbow Dash on the ground with her wings pinned by two stallions whilst the third threatened her with a small knife. Instincts taking over I charged, flying in at the mugging. I stopped and confronted them. "Oi, What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I yelled at them. "Listen kid, why don't you fuck off before I have to slit your throat as well, why the fuck are you protecting this poor excuse for a mare anyway?" "Because…she's….I…I." On the ground Rainbow Dash kept struggling against her attackers. "Well mate, if you and her don't want to be buried 6 hooves under, you'll fuck off." "I'm afraid I can't let that happen." I said as I kicked out, it connected with his nose. I felt it break under my hoof. The others let go of Rainbow Dash and walked towards me. "Run!" I yelled to Rainbow Dash and she didn't need a second warning, she took off down the alleyway for help. "You're gonna pay for that you insolent little fuck!" yelled the stallion as he stood up, his nose bleeding profusely.

"Oh shit." I said to myself as they closed in on me. The one with the nose waved his knife around menacingly and lunged at me. I dodged it barely, and threw another hoof into his already broken nose. This wasn't enough to knock him out, if anything it only pissed him off more. The other two came in and held me down whilst the one with the broken nose beat the piss out of me. "Your just lucky I don't kill you kid." He said before he booted me in the face, knocking me out.


	9. Chapter 9: In hospital again

Chapter 9

In hospital…again

I woke up, again, to the annoying "beep beep beep" of a heart monitor. I couldn't open one of my eyes, because of a bruise causing it to close. I searched around with my one good eye, and saw something that made me tear up. Rainbow Dash, lying in a hospital bed beside me, her face covered in dry tears. I started to cry myself there, and I could have stared at her until she awoke, but the pain was too much and I unwillingly blacked out again.

I awoke, to find that Rainbow Dash was sitting up on her bed reading a Daring-Do book. I wanted to talk to her, explaining my actions so badly, but I couldn't move at all. All that came out was a raspy "…uuhuhg…" Rainbow Dash's eyes shot up immediately and she walked towards me, as she stood up I noticed that she was covered in bandages of her own. What happened next shocked me as she embraced me in the biggest hug of my life. The hug didn't last long as she leapt back because I had let out a small yelp of pain. The Nurse came in soon after and removed the brace from my neck that was constricting my throat, allowing me to speak. "You both still have to remain here for a few days, to make sure that you haven't sustained any serious damage." "Thank you." I said and the nurse turned to leave. I looked around to Rainbow Dash and hugged her again. She started to cry in my arms, I ran my hands through her rainbow mane. After a few minutes she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Why would you do that for me?" "Because I…kinda…sorta…maybe…have a certain crush on a certain somepony." I said, blushing like a rose. "Thank you so much." She said as she buried her head into my chest. All I could do was hold her, on the verge of tears myself.

We sat in the hospital for the rest of the day. She cuddled up into my arm as we read the newest Daring-Do book together. She kept explaining about how Daring-Do was the most amazing Pegasus adventurer in all of Equestria. "Did you know that back in my world, there was a man, called Indiana Jones. He isn't much different from Daring-Do here." I said with a smile. "Does he have books?" Asked Rainbow excitedly. "No, he has things called movies." Dash responded with a quizzical look on her face . "Movies are a bunch of moving pictures, that make it look as though it is really happening." I explained. We stayed cuddled together, talking about my world and hers. She kept asking questions like, how the weather works and how do we get around to places. After a few hours of intense quizzing from Rainbow Dash, she started to explain what was different between our worlds. Like how in Equestria all of the clouds and rainbows where manufactured in a giant cloud factory in Cloudsdale.

My recovery had come along quite well. I could walk now, but didn't have anywhere to walk as the room was tiny. Rainbow Dash kept telling me stories of how she couldn't wait until she got back out into the open air. "I still need some flying lessons." I said, suggestively to Dash. "Oh yeah! And when you can fly better we can go and do some stunts, and you can visit my house up in the clouds!" She seemed elated at the thought of having a friend to fly with.

It started to get late and we were both starving as we skipped out on dinner. "Ugh I would kill for some decent food now." Said Rainbow Dash as she slumped back on her bed. I couldn't argue, the hospital food was terrible. "I've got an idea, be right back." I said as I stood up from the bed. The hospital was quiet as the Doctors and Nurses made their final rounds. I snuck down the hallway when the coast was clear. It wasn't hard to find the storeroom, with its giant sign on the wall. I crept inside, and salvaged some chocolate and some other assorted sweets. I took the food back to the room. "I know it isn't much of a meal, but it's all I could find." I said as I placed the lollies on the table between our beds. She responded by munching half of the chocolate in one bite. I burst into a fit of laughter as she shoved it into her face, making a complete mess of herself.

After we had finished our late-night snacking, she curled up beside me on the hospital bed. "Thanks Mist." She said, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "Please its nothing." I said, as I looked away blushing like mad. We exchanged our goodnights, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The Nurse came in early the next morning, to find Rainbow Dash and I sharing a bed, with her head lying across my chest. "Good morning." The Nurse said, causing Dash and I to jump up from our awkward position. It took us a few seconds to untwine ourselves from each other. "Your free to go when you feel like it." Said the Nurse, before she left us to gather our belongings and leave.

"Let's go back to the library." I said as Rainbow Dash and I left the hospital. After a short walk we knocked on the door, Twilight opened it and we were surprised to the mane 6 inside (Minus Rainbow Dash). We went inside, I was obviously in bad shape as everyone went wide eyed when they saw me. Twilight explained that they knew there was an accident involving three cloaked muggers, Rainbow Dash and some heroic Pegasus. I sat down and told everyone what had happened, skipping. "He saved my life." Said Rainbow Dash. "Thank you." She said. I was about to say something modest when her lips touched mine. I instantly felt better, at first the kiss was forced at her end, until I started to kiss her back. Her warm lips pushed against mine. I quickly forgot about any pain that I was in but the kiss ended. Everyone in the room stared at Rainbow Dash and myself. I whispered to her quietly "Does this mean we are coltfriend and fillyfriend now?" "I hope so." She replied in the same whispering voice. "I still don't have a place to stay." I said to her, still whispering. "Well I have a private mansion, up in the clouds." Was her reply.

I broke the silence with, "Dash and I have agreed to start dating." This caused the room to go "awww" again. And with that, Dash and I left the building, and with her assistance, we flew up to her home in the clouds.


	10. Chapter 10: Dash's House Contains Clop

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN MY FIRST TRY AT WRITING CLOP. SKIP IF YOU WANT**

Chapter 10

Dash's House

It was amazing, everything inside, all the furniture was made out of different clouds, chairs, stairs and pillows were all made from clouds. It was starting to get dark, so she led me upstairs. "where do I sleep." I asked. "Well…you can…sleep…with me if you wanna." She said this as she opened the door, revealing her personal room, filled with posters of her idols, The WonderBolts. In the middle of the room, lay a large, two pony bed made from clouds.

She led me over to her bed, swaying her hips seductively. My wings flew out from my side, standing stiff as hell, almost stopping me from entering the room. "Wow you get excited easily…" she stated. I just blushed furiously trying to hide my face. "Rainbow…do you really think we should do this, it's a little early in the relationship for…sex?" She turned and said. "Mist I can wait for you, but are you sure you don't want a little…fun?" she finished her sentence with a wink. "Uhm…Rainbow…Its kinda my first…time…I've ever done anything really…sexual." "Don't worry your head Misty, I've got you all…taken…care of." She said as she laid me down on the bed.

!HERE COMES THE CLOP!

"Oooh, looks like your excited." She exclaimed, pointing to my member, who had slidden from its sheath. "Don't worry…just relax." I laid back onto the pillows of clouds as she began stroking my hard member with her warm hooves. "Oh god…" I couldn't help moaning and breathing in rapid bursts as she continued to stroke my cock. "You ready for this?" she asked. All I could do was nod. My senses went into overdrive as she started to gently kiss the tip of my cock. "Holy…f-f-fuck…Dash" I said as my mind slipped into pure ecstasy. She started out slow, working the tip of my cock with her tongue. I kept on moaning as she slowly slid her head down my dick. "How the f-f-fuck!" I said as I noticed she had the entire thing in her mouth. She started to bob her head slowly at first, increasing in speed, making her rainbow main bounce all around my cock. My mind couldn't focus as the cyan mare worked her magic with her mouth and tongue at the same time. "Fuck me Dash…I'm close!" I said as the mare sped up her bobbing. I moaned loudly as I shot my load into her mouth. She slowed down as she swallowed my seed. "Holy fuck, fuck me Dash…that was amazing." She popped her head up, releasing my cock from her mouth. "Glad you thought so, because with all your moaning you kind of got me a little excited she said, indication her marehood down below. "Okay Dash, Get up here." I said with a sly grin. I rolled her onto her back, and started kissing her neck, she seemed pretty turned on by this, because her wings show out instantly from her sides. I started to trail my kisses down, along her slender body. I spread her marehood with my hooves and went to work. I started slowly, she squealed quietly. I moved my hoof around her pussy slowly, making her moan with pleasure. I sped and her moaning got louder, and quicker as I fastened the pace with my hoof. I stopped for a second and she looked down at me disappointed just to find my tongue, penetrating her dripping pussy. Her screams threw her into a frenzy as she bucked her pussy against my face. I worked my tongue inside her dripping marehood. She continued to moan louder than before until she pushed my face into her pussy. "Oh, god Mist…I'm Getting close." This encouragement made me speed up my tongue, sending her into ecstasy as she bucked her hips, grinding against my face. "Im cumming!" she shouted, as her whole body convulsed into spasms of pleasure. I licked her pussy clean and then went up to her, spooning. "I love you Mist." She said as I cuddled up to her. "I love you do Dash." I said before resting my head in her mane. We fell asleep shortly afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11: Golden Blast's Lessons

Chapter 11

Golden Blast's Lessons

* * *

I awoke to find Rainbow Dash not by my side. Remembering last night I smirked to myself and went down to the kitchen. Whilst eating breakfast I found on the table a small note. "Had to go to work Misty, Be back later, Love Dash" Reading this brought a heart-warming smile to my face.

After I had finished breakfast I left to go and check up on how Golden Blast was doing. When I arrived at Twilight's, I was surprised to find him levitating items across the room. "Blast and I have been up most of the night, me teaching him magic." Said Twilight as she read across one of the many books on her table. "Yeah the shit I can do is fucking amazing bro!" said Blast.

At this moment they were interrupted by a Pinkie Pie bursting through the door with balloons and confetti. Twilight went to talk to Pinkie, leaving me a little alone time with Blast. "Dude this place is awesome, I've decided to live with Dash now." "Surprise Surprise lover boy." He taunted. "What just because you haven't gotten any!" He went bug eyed at this comment, as I briefly gave him an explanation of what happened at Dash's last night. "Congrats bro, you know, I would be more focused on hanging out with Pinkie, But I've kinda fallen for Twilight." He added blushing.

As if on cue, Pinkie and Twilight walked back from the kitchen. "Didja guys remember that tonight is your big welcome to Ponyville party?!" said Pinkie. Both Blast and I were taken aback at this, we had no fucking clue. I whispered to Blast "Maybe you Hang with Twilight there?" "Good Idea bro." "Uh oh would you look at the time! I've got to go and get the cider and cakes ready!" Yelled Pinkie before rocketing out of the room. "I didn't know you guys had alcohol." Said Blast with a sly grin.

I spent the rest of the afternoon chilling around town, practicing my flying, until out of nowhere. "CRASH!" I hit the ground from the small hover I was practising and turned around to see a smiling cyan mare lying on top of me. "Well that's a greeting I'd rather not get used to" I exclaimed as Dash rolled off of me. "So sorry, I was just excited to see you!" Said Dash. "Me too." I said as I hugged her and leant in for a kiss." "Remember that our welcome to Ponyville party is on tonight." I said, as we broke our kiss. "Oh yeah!" Shouted Rainbow Dash as she did a small somersault in the air. "Not like you didn't welcome me enough last night hey?" I added, making her blush.

Dash and I hung around idly on the clouds above Ponyville, making out and fleeing to a different cloud when anyone passed by. This passed the time until the party very quickly. Dash and I met back up with Blast, just outside of the club that Pinkie had "borrowed" for the night. Techno music was already blasting through the windows and we were almost blinded by the flashing strobe lights. "Ready?" I asked Dash and Blast. "Ready!" came their response's as we headed into the party.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Ponyville Party!

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINS MOST OF THE STORY AND IS A REFRESHING CHANGE TO THE SMALLER CHAPTERS **

Chapter 12

Welcome to Ponyville Party!

As soon as we entered the room Pinkie appeared from no-were and bombarded us with questions of food, and drinks. It appeared that half the ponies in this place were already drunk. I spotted the famous "DJ-PON3" In her Dj booth on the far side of the room, bobbing her head to the beat of the tune. "Well, let's go mingle I guess!" I said, walking into the crowd.

-From Blast's Perspective-

Well yeah just ditch me that's fine… ah well, I guess I should start this hunt for Twilight…I know I said Pinkie is my Favourite Pony, and she still is, but I…feel somewhat sorry for Twilight, and I want to know what she's like, more about her and not just the books…. I watch as Mist Chaser and Rainbow Dash walk off into the crowd. How is he so fucking lucky that he falls in love through his first few days here?! Oh well, I really want to chill with Twilight so ill set off. I walked up to Pinkie Pie. "Hey there Pinkie, Do you know where Twilight is?" "Oh yeah I saw her heading over that way with a few stallions just a minute ago, they looked a bit meany though." "Oh…Ok thanks Pinkie." I set off in the direction that Pinkie indicated, looking for hey and these "meany" ponies she was talking about. Then I saw her. She was surrounded by 2 stallions in the corner of the dance floor. They seemed to be yelling and swearing, teasing and harassing her.

I headed over, my heart in my throat. "Hey, what's going on here?" I asked, pointing towards Twilight, who was cowering on the ground, attempting to hide her face. "Oh hey there new guy, we're just giving this fuckin' nerdy faggot a piece of our mind!" The first stallion said with a slurred voice. He had obviously had too much alcohol. "Dude I'm gonna have to ask you to leave her alone." I said. "Or what *burp* what in the fuckin name of celestia will you do 'ay?" With that I let all my anger loose. Why the fuck are they allowed to be picking on this beautiful mare, whilst everyone else is partying a few metres away. "I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" I screamed, shooting a blast from my horn, knocking both Stallions into the wall, knocking them out instantly. I bent down to help the cowering mare from the ground. "Th-th-thanks." She said in a sweet but stuttering voice. What happened next took my breath away. She stood up revealing her face, sure she spent ages reading books but I fucking loved it. She was absolutely beautiful. I leant in slowly and gave her a short, quick but meaningful kiss.

-Back to Mist-

I looked up from meeting various ponies, to a blast over in the corner of the room. The crowd had cleared, allowing me a view at what had caused this disturbance. What I saw was Golden Blast, Standing there kissing none other than Twilight Sparkle. As I looked past them there were two knocked out stallions, seemingly blasted back and hit the wall by…Blasts magic?

Blast came over to me, with Twilight under his arm, constantly commenting her whilst she blushed like mad. Twilight, Dash, Blast and I all continued to idly chat about Ponyville. Twilight whispered something to Blast that made him blush and they ran off without another word. "I'm not surprised, that's her first coltfriend ever!" Said Rainbow Dash from beside me.

A few hours later, and most ponies had gone home, or were crashed in odd places around the party, courtesy of Pinkie's alcohol. I had a double take when I saw a drunken FlutterShy Making out with equally drunk AppleJack on the couch near the DJ Booth. Rarity had fallen asleep halfway through a glass of wine, still holding it half empty almost tipping it over. Wow, the alcohol had really taken its toll on the residents of Ponyville. Somewhere between the pounding techno and drunken mares, Golden Blast had managed to sneak off back to somewhere, "Special" with Twilight. Oh well, that's a story for another time and place. I approached Rainbow Dash, barely being able to stand because of her drinking competition with Twilight. "Want to head home now?" I asked the incoherent mare. She nodded before passing out on my shoulders. I had a bit of a struggle, but I managed flying back to Rainbow Dash's house with her on my back. I jumped into bed beside her and as I prepared to fall asleep, she said barely audibly "…thank...you…"

I woke up to the sound of breakfast being cooked downstairs. Holy fuck I was hung-over, but I didn't care, I'd had an amazing night. Rainbow Dash interrupted my thoughts when she walked through the door, carrying Coffee and toast. Dash and I sat on the bed, eating our breakfast until she said "Well I'm off for a shower." She started to walk towards the bathroom, swaying her hips in a sexually suggestive manner. "Are you going to…join me?" she added, turning around, shaking her ass on display. As if on cue my wings exploded out from my sides, standing to full attention.

!HERE COMES SOME MINOR CLOP!

I walked towards the bathroom, towards Rainbow Dash. Her bathroom was quite roomy, and her shower was easily big enough for the two of use. She bent over, to climb into the shower, offering me an explicit view to her pussy as she lifted her tail. My eyes bugged at her straightforwardness and boldness as I climbed into the shower with her. "Rainbow, I don't mind…uh…fooling around…but I want to lose my virginity at just the right time." Stopping for a minute she said. "Yeah same here, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to do THIS!" "Ohhh!" I exclaimed as she took my cock in her mouth…

!CLOP FINISHED!

Little did I know, that whilst Rainbow Dash and I were…having fun…In the shower, downstairs Twilight and Pinkie Pie arrived via Hot air balloon to see if Rainbow Dash and Mist Chaser wanted to come for a picnic. They got more than they bargained for as they heard Rainbow's moans from downstairs.

After the shower, Rainbow and I walked downstairs, to find a blushing Twilight and Pinkie Pie sitting on the couch in the living room. My face turned immediately red as I figured why they were blushing. "Oh hey guys!" Said Dash, oblivious to the fact that they may have overheard our shower time fun. "Hey Rainbow!" Yelled Pinkie, struggling to keep a straight face. "How was your…shower!?" She added before laughing and rolling on the cloud floor. It seemed that Twilight had given them some sort of cloud walking enchantment. Rainbow's face turned as red as mine when she figured out what Pinkie had meant.

Twilight and Pinkie left after they had told Rainbow and I about the picnic later. "Do you want to go?" asked Rainbow. "Sure, It'll give us something to do for the day." I replied. We got ready to leave, cleaned the house, Rainbow grabbed her pet tortoise "Tank" and set off towards the field in which the picnic had been arranged.

When we arrived we were greeted by the rest of the mane 6 and Golden Blast. Each of them had their individual pets. The pets ran around happily in the field, rolling in the vibrant multi-coloured flowers. AppleJack had bought some delicious backed apple goods and Pinkie being Pinkie had bought enough sugary food to give all of ponyville diabetes. We stuffed ourselves on the food, idly chatting about ponyville and canterlot and similarities between our worlds. Blast told me that he has been staying at Twilights house lately and has grown fond of the purple mare. Plus she'd been helping him a lot with his magic. After the picnic, we each headed our own ways calling our pets along with us. "Hey Dash, how do I get a pet?" I asked, looking eagerly at the tortoise as it blinked slowly on Rainbow's back. "Just go see FlutterShy, she'd be more than happy to give you one!" she replied. "Besides, ive got work now, cya!" She left me with a kiss. I watched as she flew off towards the clouds and wondered, how did I get a mare like her.

A few hours later I stopped by at FlutterShy's, who was bus massaging a crocodile with a few broken ribs. "Hey FlutterShy." I said. At the sound of my voice she disappeared into the bushes behind her. Upon recognising me she flew back out blushing. "Oh…hi Mist…you scared me." She said quietly. "Sorry, I was just wondering whether you had any animals that I might like as a pet." At the sound of the word pet her eyes lit up. "Oh… yes of course!" She said, louder than usual. She led me into a large room out the back that housed all sorts of animals.

After viewing over the animals for a while I decided to have a pet Falcon that I had named "Pip". I thanked FlutterShy and left, because I felt a little sick, maybe spending all that time around these animals I thought to myself. I felt dizzy by the time I had reached Rainbow Dash's house and passed out halfway up the stairs.

In Mist's dream

"Hello Mist Chaser, do not be afraid." "Who's there?!" I called out into the darkness. "It is I, Princess Celestia, Sorry about having to talk this way, but something came up in Canterlot and I simply needed to contact you quickly." "Why?" I asked, a little annoyed. "About the real reason why you and Golden Blast are in Equestria." This comment shocked me. "It wasn't an accident?" I replied. "Not at all, you see, for some time now, there has been a prophecy, that two from a different world would arrive and free Equestria of Discord once and for all, and that Is why I'm in Canterlot and not with you in person, Discord's statue went missing yesterday and I fear that this may be the beginning." "So what am I meant to do?" I asked, afraid that some large responsibility was about to be dumped upon me. "You, Mist Chaser and Golden Blast, are here, to stop Discord, should he return, and in case he again defeats the Elements of Harmony."

I woke up, it was the middle of the night and Rainbow Dash was asleep in bed beside me. The Princess's words kept rolling around in my mind. What did she mean by Discord returning? I'll have to talk to Golden Blast about it tomorrow. OH SHIT! I'd completely forgotten, I have my job with AppleJack tomorrow. I guess I'll have to catch up with him after work.

Better get some sleep while I can. With that, I drifted back to slumber.


	13. Chapter 13: The real reason

**A/N: I NEED A REASON FOR THE CHARACTERS TO BE IN EQUESTRIA SO I THOUGHT..."WHY NOT DISCORD?"**

Chapter 13:

The real reason

I woke up earlier than Rainbow this morning. I decided to get out of here before I have to explain why I was unconscious on the staircase. After a quick breakfast I glided out down towards Sweet Apple Acres. I was already surprised to see AppleJack hard at work in the fields. Gliding down I tried to land next to her…but ended up in the tree above her, knocking a few apples loose in my impact. She sighed before saying "Hold up there 'ahl get ya'll out." She kicked the tree, knocking the apples down, along with me. "Thanks." I said, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. She quickly gave me directions, It was my job to arrange some rain clouds over the fields behind the barn.

It didn't take long for me to spot the darker clouds that stood out against the vibrant blue sky. Pushing the clouds was a whole other thing and I kept managing to get mouthfuls of the tasteless fluff.

After a few minutes of struggling with the stubborn balls of fluff, I managed to position them over the apple trees. After a few seconds of jumping on them they let go and it rained over the field. That wasn't so hard, I think to myself as I go back to find AppleJack. It wasn't hard to find her, I just followed the trail of trees without apples. I landed next to her and she told me that was it for the day. She didn't need any real help until tomorrow when their new shipment of seeds arrived. With that and some apples she'd been kind enough to give me I left.

It was just past lunchtime as I headed over towards Twilight's library. A few moments after knocking on the door a small purple dragon opened it for me. "Hey there Spike." I said, as he motioned for me to come in. I noticed that there were giant dark bags, hanging under his eyes. "…hi…Mist…" he said, barely managing to keep his eyes open. "Why are you so tired?" I asked. "Twilight and Blast kept me up all night with the noise they were making." Said Spike as he wandered over to the couch and collapsed asleep instantly.

The door upstairs as Golden Blast stumbled downstairs. "Hey there Mist, thought I heard voices." He said with a yawn. "Yeah, Spike was just telling me about some loud noises keeping him awake at night." I said with a suggestive look towards Blast. "…oh shit!" he said as his face flushed red. At the sight of him blushing I cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing as he tried to hide the redness in his cheeks.

"Blast… come back to bed!" yelled a sleepy voice from upstairs. "Just a second Twi!" he yelled back. "So…you and Twilight." I said giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. "What of it?" he said back smirking. "Anyway why are you here?" he asked quickly, eager to get back upstairs. "Well I need to tell you about something, that Celestia told me. She told me of the real reason we are in Equestria." After a few minutes of explanation about Discord, the statue going missing and our possible need in the situation. "Shit…I thought the Elements stopped him last time?" he said after I had finished recounting the events of my dream. "So did I, but as a precaution, if they can't this time, it's up to us."

I left, allowing Blast to walk back upstairs, to Twilight. I really needed to get some lunch.

Blast's Mind

What the fuck is this about Discord returning? I thought to myself as I crept back towards Twilight, laying in her bed. Wow, she looked beautiful. I curled into bed next to her, in amongst the crumpled sheets as a result of their last nights "fun". I hugged her back and felt myself warming quickly. She let out a cute squeal as my cold body touched hers. Fuck she was cute when she wanted to be. She rolled over till we were face to face. "Morning Blast." She said with a small smile. "Morning Twi." I replied, before leaning in and kissing her.


	14. Chapter 14: The meeting

Chapter 14:

The meeting

I strolled through the marketplace, on the lookout for something to eat. All that work at AppleJack's this morning had made me hungry as hell. I went up to one of the stalls in front of me, and purchased some muffins from a cheery yellow mare. "Thanks." I said again, before walking off in the other direction munching happily.

"OOF-" I fell to the ground, not noticing where I was going I had ran straight into a brown stallion, who reeked of motor oil. "Sorry!" I said, scrambling to my feet, helping him collect his shopping. I noticed he had bought a lot of strange, contraption like things as I handed him back his bag. "Thanks." He said, tipping his Stetson hat towards me. "No problem, what are you doing with all this stuff anyway?" I asked. "Uhm…well…I'm an inventor." He said, as though he was justifying whether or not to tell me.

"Oh cool, what do you make?" I asked. "Well just mostly experiments at the moment, I haven't really created anything yet." He said. "What's your name? I'm Mist Chaser." "Names Starlight, pleasure meeting you but I've really gotta get going. If you ever want to see me just go through the entrance to Everfree Forest near the blacksmith's over there." He said, indicating a column of smoke rising through the air. With that he sped off in that direction.

Seems like a nice fellow I thought to myself as I continued my stroll around town. Thankfully not running face-first into anyone else. The rest of my walk was quite uneventful. I stocked up on food and other necessary items I needed before flying them back to Dash's house.

I walked in the front door to Rainbow, standing halfway down the stairs scowling at me. "Where have you been!" She shouted, flying downstairs towards me. "I was just taking a walk, sorry." I said, wondering what I had done wrong. "I come home to find you unconscious on the staircase, and wake up with you missing! You frightened the feathers off me! Why where you blacked out on the stairs!?" She yelled. "I…I…uhm I can't really explain it now." "Why not?" She said scowling at me. "Because I need to tell all of you at once…I found out it wasn't an accident how I got here…" I said. She stared at me dumbfounded before pulling me in close for a hug. "I could never stay mad at you." She said into my shoulder. "Same here Dash…" I returned the hug.

After a quick meal that I'd made for Rainbow, we headed down towards Twilight's library. "Hey, back again Mist." Said Blast as he opened the door. "Yeah, we need to call a meeting with all the Elements of Harmony…They need to know why we are here…" I said, walking in along with Rainbow. After a quick explanation to Twilight, she sent Spike around to collect the rest of the Mane 6.

About half an hour later, a puffing Spike returned, followed by the rest of the Elements. "Come in, come in." Ushered Twilight as they made their way inside towards the large table. "What's this about, OH is it a party?!" Asked Pinkie as she bounced across the room. "No it's something very important." I responded, trying to calm the ecstatic pink pony. Everypony sat down, at the table. Blast who had snuck in whilst everypony else was eyed me across the table, giving a silent nod I begun. "Thanks for coming, and I bet you are all wondering why you are here. Well Blast and I need to let you all know something. It wasn't an accident that we arrived here." This caused a few confused looks around the group, some slight whispers and comments exchanged between each other. "It turns out our arrival was planned by Princess Celestia. She was the one who summoned us here. But that's only a minor thing compared to why she summoned us here…according to a prophecy two would arrive from a distant land and rid Equestria of Discord once and for all. Princess Celestia summoned us, two from a different world because just recently, Discord's statue went missing from the royal gardens. She believes that Discord is returning, too powerful for the Elements of Harmony to defeat alone." Looks of horror where shared around the table at the mention of Discord, accompanied by a dramatic gasp from Rarity.

"When is he expected to return?" Asked Twilight, from beside Blast at the opposite end of the table. "I don't know, that's the problem." I replied.

**A/N: Another chapter, Sorry for the wait, been very very very busy lately. :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Strange Occurrences

Chapter 15:

Strange occurrences

**-Blast's Point of view-**

After Mist had dropped that bombshell on the Mane 6 I thought about getting ready for whatever we had to face. I spent the rest of that day reading up on combat magic. It was very interesting and Twilight was a great help, although she didn't let me practice inside her house after I had accidentally set fire to a pile of books.

Twilight and I moved to the next book late in the afternoon. She lifted one of the shelf, covered in dust. "I think you're ready to try some more powerful spells now."' She said as she levitated the thick book across the room towards me. The title read Advanced Combat Magic. "Okay, where to do we start?" I asked, flipping through the many complex spells. "Well there is one particular spell that I struggled to perform the other day. When casted it rips a hole in space, allowing the user to modify anything physical around them." "Sounds epic!" I said as I flipped to the page Twilight had indicated. It said I had to picture reality being ripped, a hole in matter being torn and myself being able to alter it.

I took up my position outside of Twilights house and started to focus on the large stone that she'd bought for the purpose of practicing this spell. I focused on the rock, as my horn began to glow. I was attempting to imagine myself altering the shape of the rock with magic. I started to sweat with exertion, imaging the rock taking shape of a sword. I was breathing heavily now, my eyes closed whilst my horn glowed brighter than ever before.

"wow…" Twilight whispered from beside me as the rock begun to shift its form, becoming more slender and long. "Huh?" I asked as I swirled around. BOOM. The rock exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. "AGH!' I exclaimed as I was sent face first, sprawling into the sand at Twilight's feet. "Oh my! Are you okay?" She asked as she helped me to my feet. "That was amazing! I could actually see the rock changing its shape, we have to try this again!" Twilight said, levitating another rock across the ground towards us.

"Ugh alright, but just one more time, I feel like I could sleep for a few years." I began to focus back on the rock, willing it to change its physical shape. Again, my horn glowed with a powerful bright light. There was a flash, a loud bang and then nothing.

"Blast! Blast! Are you okay!?" I woke up with Twilight shaking me like mad. "Yeah I'm fine…uh…what happened?" "You passed out when you completed the spell." "Did it work?" I asked, attempting to peer over her shoulder. I stood up and walked past her. On the ground lay a large, rock sword. "Wow…it worked!" I said as I picked it up and gave it a few practice swings in the air. It was very heavy, of course it was it was solid stone I thought to myself. "How where you able to do It first go?" Twilight asked, shooting a strange look at me whilst I jumped around, swinging my sword to and fro. "I honestly have no clue, maybe we should see the Princess about it tomorrow?" "Yes that sounds like a plan, who would have known you had such a talent for this advanced type of magic?" "Can we try it again?" I asked, eager to try out my newfound skill. "No, you only barely pulled that one off, I suggest that you sleep before you attempt it again, or you may end up getting more than just knocked out."

**Meanwhile (Happening at the same time as Blast's practicing with Twilight)**

**-Mist's Point of view-**

After the meeting, Dash and I had spent the rest of our afternoon flying around the clouds above Ponyville. We had fun, dodging and weaving through the makeshift obstacles, allowing me to hone my flight skills.

"Let's have a race!" Called Rainbow from a nearby cloud. "I guess so, let's do this!" We lined up, side by side on a small cloud. "Okay here's the course, we go down, to that tree, then along the river, under that bridge, up past that cloud and up to that cloud there. " She said, indicating a course that started with us diving low along the ground, then flying higher into the sky.

"Right, so what's the winner get?" "Hmmm well maybe it's not what the winner gets, it's what the loser LOSES?" She said, sending me a small smirk. "The loser has to go for a whole day without their wings, got it?" Rainbow stated, staring me in the eyes. "Are you sure you can go for a day without you wings Rainbow?" I said, throwing back a cocky smile. "Oh it is on!"

"3…2…1…GO!" She said, taking off barely before she finished go. She was already a fair way ahead of me and I had to fight to catch up. Since the first part of the race was a drop I clutched my wings into my sides, allowing me to free fall at an amazing speed. Rainbow looked over her shoulder as she saw me approaching. "Dammit!" She said, before speeding off along the river. I was giving it my all to catch up, I was not going to let her beat me. I hated losing! I mentally willed myself to speed up, giving it my all as we pulled up, side by side, flying up towards the clouds. "AAAAAGHHH!" I screamed, pushing my wings far beyond their current limit. Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. Rainbow was in some sort of slow motion trance beside me, flying extremely slow. I took no notice and sped up towards the finished line. "YEEEEESSSS!" I yelled as I landed on the last cloud.

I turned around, expecting to see Rainbow Dash right beside me, but instead say a Rainbow blur, way back down near the point where we had turned up. She had barely moved since I passed her! A few seconds later she landed beside me, her face an angry scowl. "YOU CHEATED!" She yelled. "What no I didn't!" I said, backing up towards the edge of the cloud. "YES YOU DID, THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD POSSIBLY FLY THAT FAST!" "Well now that you mention it, you did go into some sort of slow motion trance thingy back there when I passed you." "What do you mean!" She said, losing her angry tone of voice. "I was willing myself to go faster, much faster and you just stopped, slow in the air." I said. "We've got to go and see Twilight." She said, allowing herself to relax. "Yeah we should." "And don't think I'm giving up my wings or ANYTHING!" She said as she took off towards Twilight's house.

We glided down towards Twilight's together, not talking to each other about the strange occurrence. After knocking on the door and being let in by Spike we found Twilight and Blast, together at the table writing a letter. "Hey guys!" Blast said, standing up and walking towards us.

"Hey, can we talk, something REALLY weird happened to us before." I said. "Yeah…actually we were hoping to see Princess Celestia tomorrow because of something that happened here." Said Twilight, walking over to join Blast. Twilight and Blast continued to tell us the story of how he was able to perform a physical matter spell on his first try. In turn, Rainbow and I told them the story of how time slowed down and I beat Rainbow, when she claimed we were neck and neck seconds before I appeared at the finish line.

"We really need to see the Princess about this." Finished Twilight.


	16. Chapter 16: More than it seems

Chapter 16:

More than it seems

Rainbow Dash, Golden Blast, Twilight and myself all stood out the front of the Royal Castle gates, awaiting the Princess's permission to enter. Princess Celestia walked down the stairs towards us, standing at the gate. "Greetings my friends, what can I do for you today?" She asked, waving aside the guards, allowing us to walk up the stairs with her. "Well, we came to see you because something odd has been happening with our new friends." Said Twilight, walking along side Celestia "And what would that be my faithful student?" "Well…It seems that there have been some strange occurrences…" "Such as?" Celestia replied, cutting off Twilight. "Well, yesterday, Golden Blast was able to perform and advanced matter shifting spell, on his first go! And according to Rainbow Dash and Mist Chaser, Mist flew, from what it sounds teleported past Rainbow Dash during a race." "Well this is interesting, follow me." Celestia said, waving her hoof towards a door on the opposite side of the room.

We arrived in a small library of sorts. "Tell me Mist and Blast, have you payed much attention to your cutie marks?" "What? OH SHIT!" I said as I turned around to inspect my flank. Ever since I had arrived in Equestria I hadn't even bothered to check what my cutie mark was, I was too excited. "What the fuuuu?" My cutie mark was some sort of old pocket watch on a golden chain.

Blast turned around and inspected his flank. He had some sort of black sparkly thing. "It looks like a…I have no fucking clue what it is." He said, turning back around to face the Princess. "Well just give me a minute and I will be back." Said the Princess as she walked off towards a large pile of dusty books. Soon after she came back levitating a book that looked as though it was a few million years old.

"Twilight, can you come and read this for me please?" Said the Princess. Twilight studiously walked over beside the princess. "It is believed that there are over 200 different elements in this world. The most commonly known are the six elements of harmony, but there are many more that exist, hidden and chosen to arise when they need be used. Among these are two most important elements, the element of time, and the element of space." She turned to us wide eyed, looking quickly between our cutie marks and back to the Princess who had a small smile on her face.

"You mean that we are some sort of element?" Blast said, stirring Twilight out of her state of amazement. "Yes, I believe that you are the element of Space. One who has control over any physical matter in this world. Once you learn how to control your element you shall be able to change and have control over any physical being in the universe."

"What about me?" I asked stepping towards the Princess. "You, I believe are the element of Time. When you master your element, you will be able to alter time itself, but be warned, it is a dangerous thing to play around with." "So that's what their cutie marks stand for!" Added Twilight. "That's soooo cool!" Said Rainbow Dash. "HO-LY-MOTHER-FUCK!" I said, bouncing around the room in a Pinkie Pie fashion.

"Settle down Mist!" Yelled the Princess. I quickly ran back beside Rainbow and stood still. "Much better, now I believe that Twilight will be able to handle informing all the other elements of harmony of the new elements." "Yes of course Princess!" Said Twilight, pulling a notepad and quill from nowhere.

We left Canterlot and flew back to Ponyville. I carried Golden Blast and Rainbow carried Twilight. I'm the bloody element of time! I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
